


Day 151

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [151]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Male Hawke/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 151

Hawke was planning a day of absolutely nothing. He had woken up just before noon (the usual time for him) and taken his breakfast in his library, reading about the history of the fourth blight. Hawke had realized that he really didn’t know much about the legendary Warden Garahel besides the fact that he was an elf and, of course, a warden.

His plans were interrupted however, when Varric came by.

“You never go outside anymore,” the dwarf complained. “No one has seen you in the Hanged Man for months!”

“We all went out together yesterday,” Hawke retorted. “You were there.”

“You went out on a mission,” Varric said. “We joke but spending a day fighting criminals doesn't count as relaxation; you need to have a good time.”

Hawke held up his book.

“I am having a good time.”

“No,” Varric said firmly. “Ever since things between you and Daisy ended you only come outside your house when you have a job to do. We had to trick you into going to your own birthday party. You need to get outside and have some fun, real fun. And you need to get over Daisy, I know the best place for you to do both.”

Hawke sighed. “Don’t say the R-”

“The Rose,” Varric said. “I’ve already paid for a few hours. They are famous for their discretion. So long as you don't break anything, or anyone you can do whatever you need to do and no one will know.”

Hawke still had some reservations but he let Varric lead him to the Blooming Rose. Lady Lusine ushered them in quickally and set Hawke up in an extravagantly furnished room, instructing him to wait for the prostitute to arrive. Varric made himself scarce and Hawk sat down on the bed alone.

It was not long before someone else entered. She was an elf, the only one Hawke had seen in the Rose with Dalish tattoos. She had long black hair and wore a green silk dress. She seemed more hesitant then most of the other workers and didn’t immediately come over.

“Greetings, Champion,” she said with a slight curtsy.

“Not Champion,” Hawke said, holding up a hand. “I’m tired of being the Champion. Call me Hawke.”  
“Of course Messair Hawke,” she said hastily with another curtsy, though that didn’t sound quite right either.

“Wait,” he said. “I think I’m tired of being Hawke too. Call me Fisher.”

“Alright,” she said tentatively. “Greetings Fisher.” She curtseyed a third time. There was a moment of awkward silence before they both cuckold nervously.

“I… I’m sorry,” said Hawke. Said Fisher. “I don’t really know why I’m here. My friend insisted, he thinks I don’t get out enough. I know what people usually do here, but I-I just don’t know if...”

“You might be surprised,” she said, coming to sit on the bed next to Hawke. “Many folks come here just looking for someone to talk to. We keep our secrets here, we do, Fisher. Sometimes telling things to someone who they don’t really know.”

“I… perhaps,” Fisher said thoughtfully. There were things he hadn’t told anyone. He knew his friends were the tourist friends he could ask for but sometimes he wondered just how far they would go to support him. Isabella had been a friend until she disappeared with the Qunari relic, leaving Kirkwall to burn. Merrill and Aveline had both betrayed him to demons in the fade.

“You swear you can keep a secret, um… I never asked your name. How rude of me.”

“Rirana messer,” she replied. “Er, Fisher. And yes I won’t tell another soul what you say to me, or… what you want to do if that's what takes your fancy.” Rirana ran her fingers through Fisher’s hair, slowly, gently. It was unbelievably soothing. They locked eyes.

“Is this alright?” she asked.

“Yes,” Fisher breathed. Rirana smiled.

“What is it you want to say? What haven’t you told to anyone else.”

“I...” Fisher didn’t know where to begin. “They made me Champion for killing the Qunari Arishok. That seems to be the only thing I’m good at, killing. And the thing… the thing Iwonder is if I was right to do it.” Once the words started it was like a damn had broken inside him. “I wouldn’t say I knew the Arishok but we spoke often enough. More often than you might expect. He always seemed honorable. He was full of rage but he cared for the people under his command, he seemed to care about the people of Kirkwall. Not just the way the Chantry claims to, where they give alms to the poor and such, but he really believed that the Qun had built a society where no one was forgotten. He spoke of Par Vollen like a beautiful place, people are not given the freedom to choose their path, least of all mages, but… but if we could take the best of their society it would be better, much better than what we have now. The Arishok knew it, that’s why he attacked, but no one else wants to see it.” Fisher continued to babble about all sorts of things, things he dare not speak out loud to anyone else. He babbles until there was a polite rapping on the door to let them know his time was over.

He thanked Rirana and left the room, putting the mantle of Champion back on. It felt just a bit lighter than when he had come in.

“Champion?” Rirana called after him. Hawke stopped and turned back to her. 

“Will you be back?” she asked.

“I think I might,” said the Champion.


End file.
